


She Wanted Adventure

by Alex_Stark3000



Series: She Wanted [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based Off of a Dream, F/F, F/M, M/M, September 11 Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Stark3000/pseuds/Alex_Stark3000
Summary: After her sisters' death, losing her entire station to the 9/11 attacks, and her mother blaming her for her father leaving, she picks up her ass and moves to beautiful Los Angeles.She gets into the best firehouse, meets amazing people, and finds out her boss hates her.She's doing great until she's not.Even worse than before.She begins receiving weird letters in the mail with writing the appears to be with blood.The police have no clues and she's forced to put up with it.But, that's made it harder to be when the letters arrive with dead animals.Now, she makes her crew aware and they're afraid.Sadly, they won't tell her why.They know something and they're not telling her.What are they keeping from her, why is life beating her up, and where did Riggie go?
Series: She Wanted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954651
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had and I am publishing this on Amazon soon.  
> Release dates will be available soon along with some links.  
> Warning!!!!  
> Graphic depiction of a suicide is mentioned.  
> You have been warned.

This story is an original story and belongs to me.

Please, do not copy this and place it on any other website.

I can do the work myself, thank you.

If you would like to translate this, I do not need that either, I can do it myself.

I hope you all enjoy this and leave a comment below.

I will announce release dates and then delete this once the book is released via paperback and ebook.

Thank you!

> ~Author-chan


	2. Chapter 1~Weeping Willow Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!  
> Graphic depiction of suicide below, read at your own risk!

_ Outside of my childhood home is a weeping willow with beautiful baby pink leaves. _

_ Beneath the tree on one side is a swing and on the other is a grave with freshly picked flowers. _

_ Every summer, kids from the school down the road come up and place different flowers on the graves. _

_ From roses to lilacs, and sunflowers from the house next door to dandelions from different yards. _

_ Everyone paid tribute to a grave with no name. _

_ No form of identification came with the grave. _

_ So, why do so many kids pay tribute to it? _

_ Well, the answer is simple. _

_ The grave belongs to my sister, Katlin. _

_ She was a paramedic at the same station I belonged to. _

_ Every day, she would go to the school in her big ambulance and give candy to the small children. _

_ She even had her own nickname, 'Candy Kate.' _

_ She never missed a day, even in the summer, she'd go to the kids' houses and deliver a single sucker. _

_ It wasn't until the summer of 99' when she began missing days. _

_ Whenever she was asked about those missing days, she could never recall missing them. _

_ On November 11, 1999, she went in and got tested. _

_ That's when we were plunged deep into her diagnosis; the beginning stages of Alzheimer's. _

_ At the age of 27, my sister was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, and her entire life was over. _

_ The day she was diagnosed, she came home and ran out to our fathers shed. _

_ We didn't think much of it until we heard a loud bang. _

_ I'll honestly never forget the loud bang and the panic in my chest as we ran out to check on her. _

_ I remember throwing the door open and seeing blood everywhere. _

_ I'll never forget the feeling of shock as I saw her body slumped over on the ground. _

_ The feeling of her ribs cracking and breaking as I tried to revive her. _

_ The feeling of loss. _

_ I will never forget the feeling of loss. _

_ When we told the children the week after. _

_ They cried, they mourned, and they saved up $17,000 to make her a memorial statue at the front of the school. _

_ I never thought a bunch of children and growing teens would put so much effort into it. _

_ We didn't know anything about it until one Saturday when the entire school showed up on our lawn holding an envelope with the official statement. _

_ I broke out into tears right then and there. _

_ Three weeks later, we stood in front of the school with the president and watched as he unveiled it. _

_ It was a golden copper statue with her standing in front of her ambulance holding out a sucker with a gorgeous smile. _

_ I couldn't help but laugh at it. _

_ Never had I been so happy and sad at the same time over something so small. _

_ Written below her statue is a quote, "Candy is like life, you can either be a warhead but go nowhere, or you can be a sweet sucker and go on, I know it makes no sense but go with it." _

_ She wasn't wrong, it made absolutely no sense except to us. _

_ Funnily enough, the kids weren't done there. _

_ Three months later, they changed the name of the school to Katlin Stark K-12 school after the kids made a petition and got nationwide coverage over it. _

_ The petition gained over three million signatures, including one from multiple politicians. _

_ Her story changed many peoples those two years, and none of them were bad ending. _

_ Her story has been told at every single sports game since then. _

_ Every day, they have a moment of silence at the time of her death. _

_ Her story is what pushes the kids to be great. _

_ Her story is what keeps me going every day. _

_ Her story became known as the weeping willow grave. _

"So, crash test New York City to crazy ass Los Angeles, why the big move?" Riggie asked as he helped me carry the boxes to my apartment.

"Just some memories I want to forget," I answered with a small shrug.

I hated this guy already, he's way too nosey.

"Alright, can you tell me about them?" He carefully set his box on my counter, and I stacked mine on top.

"Not yet, that's all of the boxes, now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to unpack my deliveries alone," I said, and not-so-gently started pushing him out.

"All right but if you ever need to smoke, cry-" I cut him off by shutting the door in his face.

"Okay, talk to you later!" He shouted through the door, and I sighed in relief.

He's definitely someone I'll need to get used to.

If living in Los Angeles was something I want to do, then I need to get used to some of the weird behaviours of people.

Now, I'm just left trying to remember to wash my clothes and wonder why I bought liquid latex and fake blood.


End file.
